


Hollow Knight shenanigans

by Greyphilosopher



Series: Hollow Knight stuffs [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Other, Shenanigans because I love this game far too much.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyphilosopher/pseuds/Greyphilosopher
Summary: I love this game. Have word vomit.





	Hollow Knight shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Little Knight and Hornet visit an inn on a small mission through town. Teasing ensues, followed by contemplation.

Hollow Knight shenanigans  
. . .

The barkeep, an attractive older bug, treated them with kindness. Jovially bringing both soup to their bench. Hornet softly thanked the man, watching after him for a few short moments before turning to the food before her. Not three bites in, she feels a pat on her arm.  
Glancing to her side she meets eyes with the knight.

Pointing at her silently. “...What?” She asks, defensively.  
Pointing to her, then to the shop keeper he shrugs his shoulders up and down. Nodding with his horns; you should flirt with him.  
Sputtering, behind her mask the huntress flushes deep:” !!! Wh-what!? How dare you-! You-!”  
Hornet thwacked her offending younger sibling upside the head with the hilt of her needle. Her younger brother only 'bonked' dully against the tool before looking forward once more with his seething sister.

He had wondered at times if Hornet had ever looked for a mate; or if she ever would. Likely, considering she was a true being. He, a voidling. He thought no such thoughts and had no such urges,  
he had no urges at all. Not even to eat. The first time he realised he was hungry was after collapsing in the middle of exploration; Quirrel had brought him to, asking him how long it had been since he'd eaten or had something to drink.  
Contemplative silence was apparently not a good answer. From then he'd learned to pay attention to his body.

He did not think he'd be a good partner either way. The Knight had no voice, he was never taught how to socialise. The most he knew was taking quests. Listening to passerby's. Watching them and listening to them, that was his form of communication. Not best for relationships as he'd gathered. He didn't have anything to talk about.   
With no opinions of himself and no personality, one could see how he was difficult to hold a conversation with. (And yet strangely everyone talked to him, asked him to listen. Perhaps others appreciated that more than he realised.)  
He simply was, simply put. His sister however?  
She was the complete opposite of him.

Vocal and expressive, no doubt thanks to her true birth, Hornet was a person in contrast to his shell. That was what spurred the first train of thought- If his sister had ever wanted a partner in life.  
He heard it was supposed to be a wonderful thing, why else would Kings have Queens? But maybe he was just naïve. It wouldn't be the first time; he didn't know too much about the world he lived in.  
Had his older brother ever had feelings like that too? Did he ever feel things? He must have, it broke him.  
He knew that those who felt would be sorrowful for his brother. He himself was incapable of such things, but did think it a shame. Those eyes spoke of shame...

Little Knight was pulled from his silent musing by a poke to the side of the head. “Come.” Said Hornet, standing. “I don't want to dawdle any longer. We've wasted enough time.”

Making their way, he didn’t miss her bashful wave to the bar keep, the two traversed the kingdom further. Both without purpose and trying to find one. Perhaps this story would end in something interesting.  
Jumping from the platform, Hornet took flight to the next, her brother shortly followed;  
He wondered briefly if his sister liked the thought of housekeeping.

[ Cue later him drawing a picture of Hornet and the barkeep as a loving couple; followed quickly by a screeching Hornet. ]


End file.
